The Night Before
by Silver Kitsune4
Summary: Leo and Cole in love! awww... how sweet! Leo cries... quite alot...*sniff* Yay-ness! part 7 is UP!!! ^_^ and i fixed the evil space problem!!! Hey all were are my REVIEWS????!!!! I CRAVE THEM!!!!! beware chapter 7!!!!
1. The Confession

Silver: okay, here's the thing. I'm not much on Charmed, but my friend is and I know the only way for her to find this is if I write a fanfic for it. SO don't yell at me if I get some info wrong! I'd also like to take this time to introduce my best friend in the whole wide world, Julian. Julian is a boy, and I am a girl and no we are nothing more than friends mostly because he is the second of my split personalities and me him and Jeremy didn't think it would work out. P.S. Sorry about the whole, next-chapter- being-in-the-first-one thing, but I fixed it!  
  
Julian: Hello everyone! My name's Julian! Hey, how come I got such a gay name and you got Silver?  
  
Silver: Shut up Julian or I'll tell everyone which Charmed character you got a crush on!  
  
Julian: Ack! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Silver: Heh.heh.heh.and now on with the story!  
  
Phoebe woke up and rolled over to find a surprisingly empty bed. She though for a moment about why she had expected someone to be there. There was something about the night before. she strained her memory hard to remember but nothing came to mind. In all truth she couldn't remember anything about the night before! Phoebe began to get worried, she wasn't the type to be out drinking all night. But she did remember going to a bar with her sisters the night before. She got up and walked down the stairs, hoping her sisters, or even Leo could give her some answers. She couldn't help but notice the HUGE mess all over the Living room.  
  
"Maybe we didn't go out after all, maybe we stayed home to drink" she thought to herself silently. It was wishful thinking.  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE.  
  
The Charmed ones find themselves in a nightclub surrounded by stripping guys and drunken girls.  
  
Phoebe: WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! These guys really know how to party!  
  
Piper: We should go home now! We can't afford to get drunk!  
  
Paige: (drunkenly) Awww lighten up pipes! We only been here for a few minutes!  
  
Piper: Yeah and all ready your drunk! How much did you have?!  
  
Paige: Just a sippy or two. *passes out onto Phoebe*  
  
Piper: Case in point!  
  
Phoebe: Calm down ya killjoy! Look! Leo and Cole are having fun!  
  
Piper: LEO IS HERE?!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, he's over there making out with Cole Piper turned around to see the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life, Leo and Cole were in fact making out. Suddenly Leo stoped kissing Cole and stood up on the bar. He proceeds to do a sexy strip dance. The girls all around him are going wild, one of them stuffs a $20 in his Boxers. Every one but Piper starts chanting: "Take it off". Leo proceeds to give the people what they want when Cole, who is not at all drunk, takes off his coat and covers him up. During this, Paige had woken up and started to chant with the rest of them. Not to be gypped, for she was the one who stuffed the $20 in his pants, she orbed Cole's coat into her hands. Leo was butt naked and all the drunken women loved it! Even Cole started to get into the spirit of things. Not to be out-done by Leo, he too started to strip. The two started to do some sort of freaky tango like dance, naked, when Piper decided she had seen enough. She grabbed Cole's coat from Paige and ran up to the two men. She threw the coat around Leo and yanked him off stage. Cole, who still wasn't drunk, stayed on and finished his dance with another guy. The Song I'm too sexy came on. The new couple, Cole and his new friend, continued to dance as Piper Escorted Leo out of the club. She put some clothes on him and pushed him up against a wall.  
  
Piper: What the hell is the matter with you?! Getting Drunk at a place like this?! Do you know what you have just done?! No! you don't! Because your drunk! So I can forgive you! THERE! I can't believe that, even in your drunken state, YOU MADE OUT WITH COLE!  
  
Leo: Piper?  
  
Piper: What my drunken angel?  
  
Leo: I'm not drunk, I'm gay and I'm leaving you for Cole  
  
Silver: ya, I know its short but the over all effect is nice. Ill probably post a new chapter everyday, except on Mondays when my computer rights are seized for the day. Oh and on the weekends (sometimes I get lazy, there may or may not be a new one then) PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and please don't be mean, my inferiority complex is bad enough. 


	2. When Cole told Leo

Silver: Hellu! ^_^ I'm back and once again I'm here to fill up that craving inside of you for more than that story line charmed stories!  
  
Julian: :::hides:::  
  
Silver: Oh and lookie! I fixed the space problem!!! And another thingy I forgot was the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any Charmed characters, but wouldn't it be nice I I owned their powers? Oh yeah I could see it now.  
  
//recap//  
  
Leo: I'm not drunk, I'm gay and I'm leaving you for Cole.  
  
//end-recap//  
  
Piper stared at him, into his eyes, to reassure herself that she had heard wrong. But there was no such luck, and as soon as she realized that she had heard correctly her world went black as she passed out. Leo picked her up and orbed her home. He placed a cold compress on her head and sat down next to her. He watched her, studied her, he took in every aspect of how much he loved her. Only one thing came to mind. Had he ever truly loved her? He couldn't decide the answer. He knew he had loved her, once, or was it just an imitation, like he had said to Cole just a week before.  
  
//Flash back//  
  
A large beautiful female fox demon named Yuki stood on a huge cliff, over looking an ocean. The three sisters had been knocked unconscious earlier in their fight. Leo was the only one that remained awake. He stood below on the stone beach (it was once sand, the demon turned it to stone) looking up at her. Yuki hardly had a scratch on her; Leo however was badly tore and bruised. His only thought was to kill her, to get her back for what she had done to him, to him and Piper. He hadn't the slightest idea how to handle her, as she was far more powerful than he could ever be. She raised one arm, palm up fingers pointing upwards.  
  
Yuki: Farewell white lighter  
  
A huge bust of green, blue and gold energy came plowing out of her hand, Leo braced for the impact. Suddenly Cole appeared. He stood directly in front of Leo. Leo looked up as he felt someone standing over him, he saw Cole and thought of how beautiful he looked the light that the energy blast had given off. Yuki did not stop her attack; instead she made it more powerful as to kill them both. Cole braced, determined to save his life and Leo's, if only those two. The blast hit him full on, tearing at his clothes and skin. When it was over Leo was unharmed because of Cole, while Cole was lucky to be alive. Cole faced Yuki and fired an equally powerful, if not stronger, attack on her. When the smoke from his attack cleared she was nowhere to be seen. Cole fell to the stone, crippled with the pain from his own attack. Leo dragged himself over and healed him. Cole stood up and looked around surveying he scene. Three unconscious sisters and the love of his life all lay on the ground before him. He went to help Leo first, just as it began to rain. He picked him up and propped him up against the base of the cliff.  
  
Leo: Go.help.Piper.  
  
Cole was hurt, and he didn't mask it. But he obediently went over to Piper and took her home. Then returned for the other two women before setting his sights on Leo. The now sleeping Leo hadn't moved from where Cole had put him. Cole sat down next to him. He used his finger tips to brush his went hair. He let his hand run down his cheek, to his lips, then chin. Leo moved and opened his eyes, Cole withdrew his hand.  
  
Leo: I'm.cold.  
  
Cole took off what was left of his shirt and wrapped it, protectively around him. He sat him in an upright position, but Leo was still too tired to manage it on his own so he leaned on Cole. Cole looked down at Leo, whose head was on his chest.  
  
Cole (thinking): He is so beautiful. I wish he were mine and only mine.  
  
Leo: Thank you.  
  
Then a thought hit him. He regained some of his strength, or at least enough to talk in sentences.  
  
Leo: You saved me. why did you save me?  
  
Cole: would you rather I had let you die?  
  
His harsh words stung Leo  
  
Leo: no. it's just that you seemed to not care in Phoebe, Piper and Paige's cases.  
  
Cole: I don't love them  
  
Leo looked up in shock, Cole pushed his head back down onto his chest  
  
Leo: are you saying you love me?  
  
Cole: I just. didn't want to lose you.  
  
Leo: you never had me  
  
It was Cole's turn to be hurt  
  
Cole: No, but.well.I want you  
  
Leo put his hand on Cole's cheek and pulled him close  
  
Leo: Don't tell Piper.  
  
Was the last thing he said before locking Cole in a kiss of passion, of love, true love the thing he had never felt for Piper. Cole reluctantly released the kiss  
  
Cole: I love you.but. you love Piper.  
  
Leo: She's not my soul mate, it was only an imitation love.  
  
Leo closed his eyes and passed out. Cole picked him up and took him back to his apartment.  
  
//end flash back//  
  
Leo stood up, still looking at Piper and orbed back to the club to see Cole. 


	3. It meant nothing

Silver: well you all know why I'm here but as for Julian. He's a mystery.  
  
Julian: I'm here to write the parts you don't want to write remember?  
  
Silver: Oh yeah. the parts for adults only.you might never get to write.  
  
Julian: _ I WANT TO WRITE!  
  
Silver: :::pats Julian's head::: down boy.  
  
//Recap//  
  
Leo stood, still looking at Piper and orbed back to the club to see Cole  
  
//End recap//  
  
Leo orbed outside of the club, so as not to draw attention to himself. He walked in and started to look for Cole. Instead he spotted Phoebe.  
  
Leo: Phoebe, where's Cole?  
  
He had to shout to be heard over the loud music  
  
Phoebe: I think I seen him go out back with his new. "Friend"  
  
He wondered what she had meant by "friend" but quickly shook the feeling off and walked outside again. He didn't see Cole or this new "friend" anywhere, so he naturally started to worry. He turned the corner to walk to the side of the building, still nothing. Once again he turned the corner, this time he seen them. He quickly turned to avoid seeing what he had already seen. Cole was lying there, naked with his friend. Suddenly Leo understood why Phoebe had said friend like she did. Leo felt his eyes tear up and his face go hot. He took a deep breath, Cole heard him and turned around.  
  
Cole: Leo.  
  
A tear rolled down Leo's cheek, he took a few sharp breathes then turned to look at Cole. Cole stood up, revealing that the man (Whose name was Luke) was wearing nothing but a blue, backwards, baseball cap.  
  
Cole: I'm sorry.  
  
Leo: you said you loved me.  
  
Cole: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. he meant nothing to me, I love you!  
  
Leo: Oh great! So you had meaningless sex?! That makes me feel scads better!  
  
Cole shifted his gaze to look at the ground, he couldn't look Leo in the eyes.  
  
Leo: We haven't even had sex yet!  
  
Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Leo: I just told Piper for god's sake!  
  
Cole looked up when he heard this, all the pain had left his eyes.  
  
Cole: So you do love me.  
  
Leo: I didn't say that.  
  
Cole put his hand on Leo's cheek  
  
Cole: you didn't have to  
  
Cole kissed him  
  
Leo: Oh god I do love you.  
  
He wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss him again  
  
Luke: Hello? What about me???  
  
Cole turned around and shot him with an energy ball. Leo shot him and angry glance, which quickly faded as he pulled him closer  
  
Cole: See? Nothing!  
  
Leo smiled to himself as they headed back to Cole's apartment.  
  
Silver: HA! That was a short one! I'm having fun now so maybe I'll write some more. I have a craving for typing!!! Heh.heh.heh.  
  
Julian: Help! Someone help! She's been guzzling Kool-Aid! A cup of sugar in every pitcher! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Silver: Review or your life force will be sucked out through a straw! WHAHAHAHAHA! :::takes deep breath::: Okay. not really but I can try really hard! 


	4. Piper's death

Silver: Ha Ha! So you've come back to enjoy some of my fine writing and happiness stuff!  
  
Julian: I demand a new name!  
  
Silver: Stuff it bucko!  
  
Julian: Fine! Then I claim chapter. uh. chapter 6 or 7!  
  
Silver: Fine! Now shut up!  
  
//recap//  
  
Leo smiled to himself as they headed back to Cole's apartment.  
  
//end recap//  
  
The next morning when Leo woke up, the first thing he noticed was Cole's arm wrapped around his bare waist. He didn't want to move, something about being with Cole. it felt so right. But he had to, he had to go and see Piper. He attempted to break Cole's grip on him, but no such luck. He rolled over and gently rocked Cole to consciousness, though he wouldn't open his eyes.  
  
Leo: Cole? Come on, let me up  
  
Cole: No.  
  
He tightened his grip on Leo  
  
Cole: Please just lay here with me.  
  
Leo sighed  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
He really needed to go see Piper. She had taken it worse than he had ever expected her to. He lay his head back down on the soft, white pillow attempting to recollect the events that had taken place in the last week. He remembered the battle with Yuki and how difficult it had been. He remembered the club, and the other man. Leo had only just admitted his feelings for Cole a week ago, and broken up his wife the night before. He had been a straight man all his life, now this. He wasn't ready for gay sex yet. Cole was, that was obvious to him. Leo was scared of it, he didn't know what to expect in it. He was more afraid of losing Cole though. Even though Leo knew it was unusual for 'love at first sight' He had always on some level loved Cole.  
  
//several hours later//  
  
Cole got up, freeing Leo from his arm prison. His first course of action was to orb over to see Piper and make sure she was okay. He found himself on the second floor of the manor. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Then he heard a sound coming from the attic. It sounded like someone was hitting their head repeatedly against the hollow wood. He walked up the stairs and seen piper, her arms crossed, rocking back and forth, hitting her head against the wall.  
  
Leo: Have you been doing this all night?  
  
She jerked her head up, and noticed him for the first time. She had been deep in though while he walked up the stairs. She fumbled around on the floor before finding what he had been looking for. She pointed a gun right at Leo's head.  
  
Piper: Don't move. come back to me, to me and the baby. We'll pretend this never happened  
  
Leo looked at her with pity.  
  
Leo: I can't do that  
  
He bent down and took her hand  
  
Leo: I would love to heal all your pain, but I can't do that for you. A white lighter's power only goes skin deep. Time will heal your wounds. I'm so sorry.  
  
Piper pointed the gun at him again  
  
Piper: I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll kill you then I'll kill myself  
  
Leo: If you kill yourself you'll go to hell  
  
Piper: Then I'll meet you there  
  
She pointed the gun at her temple and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the window. Her body fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming under her. Leo fell to the floor in anguish. He put his hands over her and tried desperately to heal her.  
  
Leo: I can't heal the dead.  
  
He whispered. He stood up, desperately fighting back the tears that refused to be silenced. He orbed back to Cole's apartment. Cole had fallen asleep on the couch. Leo wanted to talk to someone, and since he doubted Paige and Phoebe would want him alive anymore, he gently shook Cole awake.  
  
Leo: Cole?  
  
Cole: Leo.what's wrong?  
  
Leo (voice breaking): P-Pipers dead. sh-she killed herself be-because of. me.  
  
Leo started to sob uncontrollably, Cole sat up and motioned for Leo to sit down next to him. Leo sat down and buried his face in Cole's bare chest. All the pain he ever had to go through was nothing compared to this. He felt empty, abandoned and alone.  
  
Cole: The pain will fade with time.  
  
His words only made Leo cry harder. He wanted to look up and see Cole, but he couldn't. Suddenly, as though reading his thoughts, Cole put his hand under Leo's Chin and lifted his face up to his. Leo looked into his eyes, so full of concern, the tears stopped falling and the pain began to fade. Leo leaned up and kissed Cole.  
  
Leo: When I'm with you, the pain stops  
  
Cole just smiled and held him.  
  
Silver: There now. your in for a few surprises regarding Leo and Cole's relationship! And not all are good!  
  
Julian: Yes! May darling Cole! You will yet be mine!  
  
Silver: You do know 'Cole' isn't the actors real name don't you?  
  
Julian: LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
  
Silver: o_O right. well R+R I promise I'll use your idea's (or at least the good one's!)  
  
Julian: LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!  
  
Silver: :::Smacks Julian::: BYE! 


	5. Whats wrong?

Silver: heh heh heh. And you all thought I was gone for good. WELL I NEVER LEFT!!!  
  
Julian: But I did have her tied up for a while once.  
  
Silver: :::smacks Julian::: jackass.  
  
Julian: On with the Chapter!  
  
//recap//  
  
Cole just smiled and held him (Leo)  
  
//end recap//  
  
Leo stood looking down at a path of freshly dug up dirt. At the top of the large plot, a gravestone read: Piper Halliwell. Cole was standing behind him, he didn't want to approach Leo, not just yet. He took a step back to leave and broke a twig, Leo turned to see him. He ran over and threw his arms around him, Cole wrapped his arms around his back in return. Cole was totally lost, he hadn't the slightest clue of what to say. He knew how he would feel if he lost Leo but.  
  
Cole: I don't, really know what to say to you right now  
  
Leo: Please don't say anything, I just. never truly loved her  
  
Cole pulled away from him  
  
Cole: Don't say that, don't ever say that  
  
Leo: you're the only one I'll ever love  
  
Cole threw his hands up and covered his ears  
  
Cole: NO!  
  
Leo: Cole? What's wrong?  
  
Cole: You'll be in love again I promise  
  
Leo: Even when I was with her, there was a gap in my heart, something was missing and I knew it! It was you, you're the only person who makes me happy, the only one I love.  
  
Cole hugged him again  
  
Cole: I'm sorry.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, Cole was crying  
  
Cole: I'm so sorry.  
  
Then he vanished leaving Leo to stand, looking vacantly down at the spot where Cole had stood only seconds before. After getting over the initial shock, his brain started working again, what was he going to do? What could he do? He didn't know where to go, he had been staying with Cole ever since Piper's death, and he hadn't even spoken with Paige and Phoebe yet. In the end he decided that they might be able to help him, though he wasn't sure how. Since it was close and he had a lot of thinking to do, he decided to walk to the manor. During his walk he couldn't stop wondering what Cole had meant.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Cole: I'm sorry.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, Cole was crying  
  
Cole: I'm so sorry.  
  
Then he vanished  
  
//end flashback//  
  
After about an hour, Leo walked up to their front door (he got lost a few times) and knocked. A still grieving Phoebe answered the door.  
  
Phoebe: Leo? What the Hell could you possibly want here?  
  
He could tell she was mad, apparently Piper had spoken with her first.  
  
Leo: I, uh.  
  
Pain, sorrow, emptiness all of it hit him at once as he fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. Paige came down the stairs and surveyed the scene. She rushed over and helped Leo up, into the Living room, and onto the couch. Phoebe went into the kitchen and made coffee, while Paige tried to figure out how to help Leo. He told her the whole story, only leaving out Cole's name. Instead he just said 'mystery love' (he could of said 'mystery lover' but they hadn't had sex yet so that would have been pointless.) Shortly after Phoebe joined them.  
  
Paige: You said after she said that she was sorry, she just left? Well why didn't you go after her?  
  
Leo: It's not as easy as you might think  
  
Phoebe: Sure it is, just go orb to her now and totally forget Piper EVER EXSISTED!  
  
Leo stood up  
  
Leo: I am trying to explain to you it's not that simple, I cant find hi-her any where  
  
Paige: The only beings that can do that are demons  
  
Leo: I know  
  
Phoebe: Your in love with a demon who's probably only hanging around you to try and kill us? Well congratulations! One down two to go!  
  
Leo raised his hand and smacked her. He was feeling bad, and all she could do was bitch. He came to them for help, and all she was giving him was shit.  
  
Paige: Leo.  
  
Leo: My love isn't like that, you'd know he wouldn't hurt you if you knew who he was!  
  
Paige and Phoebe: He?  
  
Leo looked down  
  
Phoebe: It. it isn't.Cole. is it?  
  
Leo just nodded. The two sisters looked at each other in shock, then shuddered at their own thoughts.  
  
Paige: Do you want me to bring him here?  
  
Leo: You can do that?  
  
Paige: Uh. yeah sure? Why not? COLE!  
  
She flung her arms outward. Blue phosphorous dots started to swirl about in her arms, slowly taking the form of a man.  
  
Silver: Man was that ever exciting!  
  
Julian: z_z  
  
Silver: :::Smacks Julian::: For that you can have part 7 instead of 6!  
  
Julian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 


	6. I will always love you

Silver: I'm updating much to often, but I have a reason  
  
Julian: you're a lazy bum with a bad memory?  
  
Silver: No.I just tend to loose interest in something if I cant do it fast. I've even started planning on my next story line!  
  
Julian: Please no.  
  
//recap//  
  
She flung her arms outward. Blue phosphorous dots started to swirl about in her arms, slowly taking the form of a man.  
  
//end recap//  
  
Leo: Cole?  
  
Paige set the tall dark haired man down, it was Cole.  
  
Cole: Leo, no.  
  
Cole started to vanish, when Leo grabbed his hand  
  
Leo: Not with out me, not hits time  
  
Cole looked at him, startled. He had never been the forceful one in this relationship, that had always been Cole's role. He found himself becoming more, and more attracted to him, but he couldn't and he knew it. He considered his options, He could try to get away and hurt Leo, He could tell Leo it was over which also would hurt him, or he could just risk it and hold his beloved in his arms again, carefree. He knew he couldn't hold Leo carefree, not just yet. Regardless he wrapped his arms around him, Leo was about to change the subject when, amazingly, Cole spoke.  
  
Cole: There's a demon, She's much more powerful than you, the power of three, or I could ever be. She told me that if I came near you, or continued our relationship in any way she'll kill you. And I promise you I won't let that happen. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, ever. And I will always love you, remember that, and remember me.  
  
He kissed him for one last time, before going back to his apartment and crying some more.  
  
Leo orbed to a small isolated island that he liked to go to when things got rough. The last time he had been there was during the whole Piper-Dan incident. He sat on that island for hours, wondering what to do. He could go back to the Manor, but he didn't see how that would help. He could go to Cole's apartment and tell him not to protect him and that he was a big boy, but he didn't wan Cole to be hurt if he died. Eventually he came to a very painful decision. He got up and orbed back to the main land and started walking to the Manor, he wanted to say good-bye to the two sisters, forever. He didn't see what was keeping him on earth, he had nothing anymore. He reached the door about three hours later. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer.  
  
Leo (thinking): how odd.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, he poked his head in, no one was around. Leo walked in and seen Phoebe and Paige tied up, their throats slashed. He rushed over and placed his hands over their hearts, both of them were still alive. He quickly healed them.  
  
Leo: Who.?  
  
Paige cut him off  
  
Paige: Behind.  
  
Leo turned around, Dan was standing behind him.  
  
Silver: Come back soon! You won't believe what happens next!!!  
  
Julian: YES! MY TURN TO WRITE!  
  
Silver: That's right! Julian's gunna write the next chapter! But be warned . he's a very good writer and the next chapter is why the story is rated 'R'  
  
Julian: *^_^* 


	7. Carpe Diem

Julian: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have kidnapped Silver and am now in command of this story! You have no idea what I'm going to do to poor Leo and Dan.  
  
Silver: Mhmhm mm m phh mhphphm !!!!!!!  
  
Julian: -^_^-  
  
//recap//  
  
Leo turned around, Dan was standing behind him.  
  
//end recap//  
  
Dan walked up to Leo and placed his hands on Leo's chest.  
  
Dan: Oh Leo, Don't fight me. I've always loved you, and now that you've admitted to being gay, you can be mine.  
  
He threw his arms around him and forced him into a kiss, Leo pulled back  
  
Dan: Don't fight me Leo. Carpe Diem.  
  
He moved his arms up to Leo's neck and started to nibble on his ear.  
  
Leo: Carpe. Diem.? N-no I love Cole.  
  
Dan: Then why isn't he here instead of me?  
  
Leo: He loves me.  
  
Leo was unsure now, but he wouldn't let Dan trick him. Dan stopped chewing on his ear long enough to bring his tongue down and into Leo's mouth. Tears streamed down Leo's cheeks as he pushed away. Dan grabbed his arm playfully.  
  
Dan: Come on with me upstairs.  
  
Leo didn't resist, he followed Dan upstairs obediently. Dan lead him into Piper's old room, Phoebe and Paige had done a good job redecorating it. They had taken out all the furniture except for a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Dan gently threw Leo down onto the bed before climbing into bed and onto of him. He sat on his stomach, making it hard for Leo to breathe.  
  
Dan: Leo...I've waited a long time for this. I never thought you'd come out and admit you're homosexuality but now that you have, I can have my way with you.  
  
His grin widened with every word as he eyed Leo up. Dan rolled over on top of him, closing the gap between them and pushed his body up against Leo. As Leo stared at him, Dan reached behind him and locked the door. He then moved his hand over Leo's abs and felt his muscles. Leo winced as he felt Dan's member trying to break through his pants. In desperation, Leo slid past Dan and attempted to reach the door, Jumping on Leo, Dan pinned him onto the bed and began tearing at his clothing.  
  
Leo: Dan! Please! Don't! I'm not ready for this! I can't! I love Cole!  
  
His words were ignored as Dan broke through the clothing barrier. Dan's eyes took in Leo's figure. Every bit of him made Dan feel aroused. He wanted Leo, for so long he had waited to have him. Now his dream would become a reality. Leo laid helplessly as Dan leveled their faces to one another. Knowing that this was Leo's first time with a man, Dan decided to take it slow. He touched his hand to Leo's cheek and moved his face up against his. They were cheek to cheek. Leo trembled at this contact but found himself involuntarily becoming aroused by it. Leo tried to roll away from Dan but that only made him grip him harder. In an attempt to pleasure Leo, Dan reached down and gently closed around his length. Leo stopped fighting when the contact was made and let out a small groan.   
  
Leo (thinking): You can't let this happen. Throw him off you! Just throw him off!  
  
But Leo was paralyzed in pleasure. Dan was pleased with Leo's new willingness and began to squeeze and massage Leo's member, earning moans of desire. His hand then left that position and traveled upward. Leo couldn't understand this. He loved Cole with all his heart but couldn't bring himself to stop this act of betrayal. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was experiencing feelings of want and need that he never felt before. They were so intense that his body went numb with a greed for sex. As Leo tried to sort out these thoughts between his groans of pleasure, Dan made his way to Leo's neck. He kissed it passionately before moving up to Leo's face. He stopped suddenly and stared into Leo's eyes that showed an alluring passion. Leo didn't have to the will to stop himself now though. Not when Dan had him right where he's wanted him for so long. His face began to lower slowly, closing the gap between their lips. He brought his mouth down on Leo's and kissed him, his hands moving up and down the larger white lighters body. He gently pushed his tongue against his lover's lips. Hesitantly, Leo opened them to allow his tongue passage. Dan's tongue began to explore his mouth. With out realizing it, consumed in the passion of the moment, Leo brought his tongue forward and began to caress the human's tongue. They broke the kiss, as their bodies heated from the lust they were experiencing. Both of their bodies seemed to be screaming for more, even though Leo's head was telling him to stop. It was too late for that now, he was too deep now. He could only allow Dan to take all that he had. After a few more seconds, Dan started up again. His member moved up and down, sliding sensually along Leo's length. Leo's face cringed at the feeling occurring below his waist but dared not to stop it. His hands instinctively moved up and came in contact with Dan's naked ass. Dan jumped at Leo's sudden act of affection, though he welcomed it. He then moved his hands down to Leo's member once more and massaged it, urging Leo to continue. Hearing Dan's silent craving, Leo rolled himself on top of him and buried his face in his neck. His tongue traveled along the skin of Dan's neck and groans could be heard from him. Leo bit down lightly to provoke an arousal. He didn't have to wait, for Dan's hardened and Leo's member hardened with it. Dan took this opportunity to thrust his former enemy. They both moaned outwardly with pleasure that they had never felt before. Leo was now overcome with passion and pushed aside his feeling for Cole as he shoved his tongue hungrily into Dan's mouth. His tongue ran along the top of Dan's mouth then came down on his tongue, which he began to caress strongly. Dan never believed these feelings were possible, he felt so alive within himself. His very soul was screaming with desire. His need was finally being answered. To make love to Leo was something Dan never believed could be achieved. But here he lay, receiving such passion from his first male lover. Leo's thrusts and tongue work left nothing for Dan to want, it was everything and more then Dan had dreamed it to be. Leo then stopped suddenly and rolled himself off Dan, panting. Both breathed heavily in silence for a few minutes, sweat dripping down their skin.   
  
Leo: Dan?  
  
Dan: Yes?  
  
Leo: Cole is going to kill you  
  
Dan: Who's Cole?  
  
Cole: I am  
  
Silver: We'll now that I'm free I can once again control this story, at least until Julian is needed again. Until then I have used my magical powers to transform him into a cat!  
  
Julian:^._.^ meow!  
  
Silver: ^-^ right, well bye! 


	8. Their first time

Julian: Hey everybody! Silver has turned me back into a human again because she said she needs me to write for her! And when I'm writing you know there is sex, so I suggest the kidlings turn back now!  
  
Silver: I hate you.  
  
//recap//  
  
Dan: Whose Cole?  
  
Cole: I am  
  
//end recap//  
  
Dan turned around to face the tall dark haired man, Cole looked back at him. He shifted his gaze to Leo. He was not mad at Leo, instead his face showed pity. Pity for him, as he had been raped.  
  
Cole: Leo, either I can kill him or you can take him to court  
  
Leo: How long have you been standing there?  
  
Cole: Since I heard you calling for me  
  
Leo: but. I didn't.  
  
Cole: our minds are linked now; we are one and the same. And the demon can't break that. I promised I would never let anyone hurt you, I'm once again so sorry that I couldn't be here for you.  
  
Dan: Well if you're done, I'm claiming Leo as my own  
  
Cole gave him such a glare it made his whole being want to catch fire and die. He tried his best to return the glare but instead his face displayed fear. Cole broke the gaze as his own face showed sadness.  
  
Cole: understood, Leo is yours  
  
Dan and Leo couldn't believe what they had just heard, Dan turned to Leo.  
  
Dan: I told you he didn't love you  
  
Leo: Cole, you can't be serious. you can't be that made at me!  
  
Cole turned around to face the wall, the images of them still playing in his head. A tear rolled down his cheek in remorse.  
  
Leo: I don't care what you say; I will never be his, NEVER!  
  
Dan felt like his heart had been slashed in two. He stood up and gathered his things.  
  
Cole: don't leave without Leo.  
  
Leo: Damn it Cole!  
  
Dan looked at the two of them; he felt the heat and love between them. He couldn't stand in between that.  
  
Dan: Please, just let me go, you two obviously love each other more than anything else in your lives.  
  
Cole: You're wrong, Leo is yours now.  
  
Leo: LIKE YOU WERE LUKE'S?  
  
Leo was now screaming, Cole turned around caught off guard by the question. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't trust himself to, instead he shimmered back to his apartment. Dan stared at the spot Cole had been in.  
  
Dan: how did-?  
  
Leo: Like this  
  
He orbed after Cole, he wasn't ready to let him go again. The instant Leo appeared Cole became enraged.  
  
Cole: I told you already, I don't love you!  
  
Leo placed his hand over Cole mouth and spoke very softly  
  
Leo: I don't care about some god-forsaken demon; all I care about is you and being with you. If she kills me then I will follow you everywhere. Either why we will be together, I swear it.  
  
Cole was taken aback by Leo's suddenly dominant behavior; He placed his hand on Leo's and removed it from his mouth.  
  
Cole: I've never seen this side of you before  
  
Leo: Yeah? Well get used to it, because you won't listen to me otherwise  
  
Cole felt his self becoming aroused  
  
Cole: I like this side of you He placed his hands on Leo hips and pulled him close and kissed him. Leo angled his head to deepen the kiss. Leo let himself be pulled forward between Cole's knees; Cole held his hips, caressing him through the fabric of his pants. When Cole kissed him again, it was with an open mouth. Leo let him in and groaned at the slow slide of the tongue coaxing his to play. Cole's fingers stroked over his nipples through his shirt, then returned to tease at them. He felt himself getting hard. He'd never been more aware of himself than he was at that moment. Leo: Take off your shirt Cole obeyed without question, all self-consciousness gone. Cole: You too. Leo: I'm not wearing a shirt Following his original purpose, Cole pressed his mouth against Leo's chest, hands returning to his hips. For the first time, Cole's breathing seemed to stutter briefly, and grow heavy. Unerringly, Leo reached down and rubbed across Cole's groin through his pants and the demon's hips jerked, a grunt escaping in his surprise. Leo looked at Cole's face and licked his lips when he saw that Cole's eyes were closed, pleasure smoothing his face. Continuing to stroke, he watched as Cole's mouth fell open and his chest rose and fall rapidly in an effort to breath evenly. Watching that face, he began to explore Leo's shape. He was big . . . bigger than expected for someone with such a small frame. Cole shivered in anticipation. Cole: Sit here Guiding Leo to the edge of the bed next to him, kneeling he wedged himself between Cole's knees. Leo glanced up. Cole was staring down at him, eyes wide, intense. Waiting. Leo merely smiled and pulled the pants down. Cole hissed, then moaned as Leo took him in hand, curious. Leo stroked along the base of the cock, surprised that the black pubic hair was extremely fine and soft . . . Cole: what the hell are you doing? Leo: Just curious He said softly and kissed the tip. Cole: Shit! He stared down, fascinated to see Leo licking at the crown, and then the pleasure flashed up his spine again and he clenched his teeth, trying not to yell. What WAS that? The general type of ache he had been enduring was nothing like this! He fell back on his elbows in shock as Leo's hot mouth took him entirely. Cole: Holy--! Leo's lips tightened down, moving his mouth up and down his hard cock. Cole's chest rose and fell and he gasped for air, the sight of that mouth taking him made him want to push forward into that heavenly heat, but Leo was pulling back and flicking his tongue along the tip. Cle: Leo. Cole groaned. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted . . . but there was something . . . it was driving him crazy! Leo pulled back all the way and raised his head to look at Cole. His eyes were dark as he licked his lips. Whatever he saw must have satisfied him, because he took Cole into his mouth once again, moving up and down on his shaft faster than before. Cole gave up fighting it. Whatever it was, it was bigger than his resistance, and felt so damn good. He grabbed at Leo's hair and thrust deeper into that heat, moaning. Leo accommodated him, and sucked, his tongue caressing the underside of his cock. It was as if he couldn't see anymore, couldn't hear anymore. All he could feel was his length in Leo's mouth, and SOMETHING that was building. It was coming, bearing down on him like an inevitable storm, unstoppable. His hands on Leo's chest, Cole arched, teeth bared. And came. Cole stood up. His pants were more off of him than on, only hanging on by the small ties holding the edges together at his waist; Leo's fatigue immediately vanished, replaced by hungry curiosity. What was under those pants? The naked Leo slid to his feet from the bed and began to untie Cole's pants. He gulped at the uncharacteristic and sensual boldness that he was now exhibiting. Leo's fingers undid the knot, and the whole thing slid to the floor, leaving him entirely bare. Leo: Nothing underneath? Cole: I don't like . . . underwear Leo: I don't blame you; they have to be the silliest garments I ever saw. He got up on the bed after Cole and sat back against the headboard, wondering what he was up to. Not that he minded Leo taking the initiative. Hell, he'd had fantasies of that very thing for YEARS. Cole: What's up? Leo was examining him like he was dinner. Leo: You are Leo smirked. He ran a light hand up Cole's long leg, using the pads of his fingers. Cole watched him, inquisitive. As Leo's fingers explored up Cole's chest, he drew nearer, and finally threw a leg over Cole, straddling him. Cole raised his hands to take hold of Leo's hips, but the white lighter slapped lightly at them. Leo: Oh no, you keep your hands to yourself Cole bit his lip and lowered his hands to the bedding at his sides. He had hoped touching Leo would distract him from the monstrous hard-on he was dealing with, but no such luck. Cole watched Leo's eyes as he stroked and petted him here and there, along the collar and up the neck, across the cheeks and into his hair. Leo: Cole? Cole: Hm? Leo: Do you want me to do you like you did me? Cole: Whatever you want Leo: What if I want to screw you? Cole: Fine Leo: What if I want you to screw me? Cole: What do YOU want? Leo: I told you: everything and anything. As long as it's you, I couldn't care less what we do as long as I get to see you come. Cole: I've had . . . some fantasies Leo smiled, a small lift of the corner of his mouth. Leo: Oh? Anything I'm capable of? Leo: I want to fuck you Cole's eyes opened wide just for a second, then smiled Leo: Sure you can handle me? Cole: are you going to make it fun for me? Leo: I might Grabbing Leo's hips, he rolled the little angel under him, kissing him hard to distract him from struggling. It was a token struggle anyway, Cole wriggling just enough to make it interesting. Leo sucked on Cole's tongue experimentally and Leo stifled a groan. Interesting. That felt nice, their cocks rubbing against each other. Cole tilted his pelvis to increase the pressure. Leo moaned, a sound that sent a pulse of pleasure up through his spine straight to his brain. Cole: So fuck me already Leo: It'll hurt you if we don't -- Cole: Since when do I care about 'hurt'? Just fucking do it, Leo! Cole licked at his chin, and then his throat, tempted to bite into that lovely flesh. Instead he scraped his canines there and sucked. Leo mewled, making Cole wonder just how many different sounds he'd get out of his guy by the end of the night. Leo must be in agony; he'd been hard and getting steadily harder . . . and Cole understood how frustrating that could feel. Leo shifted suddenly, freeing his hand and sucking on two fingers before pushing it between their two bodies and probing past Cole's cock and balls. Cole hissed at the unfamiliar feeling of having someone --anyone-- pressing fingers against his anus, but swallowed heavily as another sensation, not at all uncomfortable, introduced itself. Leo: Am I hurting you? Cole moved experimentally, pressing down. Leo's fingers slid further in. He grunted. Leo had touched something inside that . . . Cole: No, Doesn't hurt He managed, feeling himself on the verge of a sudden and full erection. Leo pushed his fingers all the way into that gripping heat, expecting to hear some indication of pain from his lover, but there was nothing except a very excited Cole underneath him. Cole: Do it, just fuck me He raised himself up enough to stare down into Cole's face. The eyes that stared back held nothing but a combination of need and trust. Leo continued to watch as he shifted, cupped Cole's buttocks, and slowly slid in. Cole's mouth loosened as he exhaled, and his eyes closed. Leo bit his lip. Think about something else, anything else that isn't . . . so hot, so tight, and oh God . . . He pulled back and thrust back in, biting down on a moan. There was no way he could think about anything else . . . especially when, on the next shove, Cole arched back, groaning. Leo reached down and took Cole's hand, guiding it to his own erection. Leo shifted back, bringing Cole with him until he could feel the edge of the bed with his toes. Slowly, he slid one leg then the other over the side of the bed until he was standing. Holding Cole under the knees, he raised the demon's legs over his shoulders and plunged in hard. Cole gave a guttural cry, his head back and mouth open, completely surrendered to the pleasure. The sight made Leo moan deep in his throat. Leo: Cole-- Cole: Don't stop, Come on Leo. For once, he didn't want to come, because that would be the end. But the sight of Cole under him, and being inside of him was too much. When Cole fondled himself, arching back, Leo began to fuck him in earnest, trusting his own body to seek its own paradise, giving into it as Cole was giving into it. When Cole groaned way down deep, it was all Leo could do to keep from coming, and when he did come, a ragged shout escaping, Leo let go. Moments later, both of them sweating, curled around each other and fell asleep. 


	9. Cole, you alright?

Silver: HA! I've tied Julian to a chair! He won't be typing until the sequel to this Story! (Yes, there is a sequel! ^_^) Until then I want to introduce my new buddy Mike!  
  
Mike: Hello! I've got a cool name! Unlike that creepy asshole Julian!  
  
Julian: :::glares from his chair:::  
  
Mike: O_^  
  
Silver: ^_^ they're going to be best friends!  
  
//recap//  
  
Moments later, both of them sweating, curled around each other and fell asleep.  
  
//end recap//  
  
The next morning Cole was the first to get up. He silently got up and got dressed, then shimmered to Dan's house. He knocked on the door.  
  
Dan: Hello? How can I-  
  
Cole shot him in the head, blowing it clean off his shoulders. Suddenly he found himself in none other than stone hedge, the demon stood on one of the pillars.  
  
Demon: I told you to stay away from Leo  
  
Cole: What are you going to do to stop me? No matter what our love will always be strong! You can keep us from each other, but you can never take away our love!  
  
Demon: You once said that about someone else  
  
Cole: Liar!  
  
Demon: Let me ask you a question: What if Leo had to choose the life of a white lighter over you?  
  
Cole: He wouldn't do that!  
  
Demon: why not?  
  
Cole: Because he wouldn't have to!  
  
Demon: No other reasons? Not because he loves you? Only because he wouldn't have to? Supposing he did have to? Then what?  
  
Cole: For a demon you ask a lot of questions.  
  
Demon: I just don't want you hurt  
  
Cole: Leo would never hurt me, and why should you care if I'm hurt or not?  
  
Demon: because you gave up so much to be with him.  
  
Cole: I didn't give up anything he gave it all up...for me...  
  
Demon: guilty?  
  
Cole: Go to Hell  
  
Demon: It's very nice this time of year  
  
He shimmered to work, pissed. Work took about five hours. After that he came home to a sobbing Leo.  
  
Cole: Leo? Leo, what's wrong?  
  
Leo: I'm fucking Lucifer!  
  
Cole: You what?! I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!  
  
Leo: No, no! I am like Lucifer, Satan, Loki, and The fallen Angels!  
  
Cole: Whoa! Slow down, please stop crying!  
  
Leo: I've been exiled! I'm a fallen angel!  
  
He started crying again, Cole sat down and wrapped his arms around him, Leo pushed him away.  
  
Cole: I know what you must be thinking, they told you it had something to do with, 'last night' right?  
  
Leo: They didn't tell me, all they said was that I would find out soon enough. But I just know it was about last night  
  
Cole looked down at the ground; Leo was tearing his heart to shreds. By being upset, Cole knew that he would have chosen the life of a white lighter over him. He stood up and walked into his bedroom.  
  
Leo: Cole?  
  
Cole just kept walking; he lay down on his bed and fought back tears. Leo stayed his distance. Cole couldn't stop thinking about what the demon had said, how could he of known?  
  
A month later things were still the same. The only exceptions were that Leo had gotten a job and moved in with Cole. This morning things had gone the same way they had gone for a week. Leo was the first to wake up, he rolled over and shook Cole to consciousness.  
  
Leo: Cole? How are you feeling?  
  
Cole got up and ran into the bathroom, where he commenced to vomiting violently.  
  
Leo: This has been going on for a week, I want you to go and see the doctor TODAY!  
  
Cole: and explain demon anatomy? That'll go well.  
  
Leo: You're going  
  
Cole was not in the mood to argue with Leo. Leo always won anyway. So after work he went in for a full examination. What they found out shocked them all. Cole attempted to escape, the doctors and Nurses all tried to subdue him.  
  
Doctor: You need to stay over night!  
  
Cole: LIKE HELL!  
  
Nurse please sir, just sit down or security will be called!  
  
Cole: RIGHT! SECURTIY WILL DO REAL WELL AGAINST ME!  
  
Finally Cole broke free of their grips and took off running. As soon as he found a safe place, he shimmered home. He appeared on his bed, panting and soaked with sweat. Leo was still at work.  
  
Cole (thinking) : good, I'll have more time to figure out how to tell him.  
  
Silver: yay! Cliff hanger! @_@ now you must come back! You will come back!  
  
Mike: MMPMHMH MHM HPM MPH MHPH MHP!!!  
  
Silver: :::unties Mike::: Where's Julian?  
  
Julian: :::jumps down from ceiling onto Mike, killing him::: HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS JULIAN! 


	10. Cole is WHAT?

Silver: ok, onto the next portion of my story,  
  
Julian: OUR story  
  
Silver: you wish, what exactly doe's Cole have to tell Leo? And why did the doctors want him to stay at the hospital? You'll know in a few seconds!  
  
Julian: at this time before OUR story I want to say thank you to the KIND people for their reviews. not Kimmy cause she gave me a bad review and is probably just bitter cause I write better than her. whoever she is. The nicest person so far is.Prupie1329 because she likes my writing ^_^  
  
//recap//  
  
Cole (thinking) : good, I'll have more time to figure out how to tell him.  
  
//end recap//  
  
When Leo got home Cole was still wearing his paper gown from the doctors office. Leo started cracking up.  
  
Cole: ha ha ha, very funny  
  
Leo was in hysterics  
  
Cole: shut your god damn, mother fucking trap JACKASS!  
  
Leo stopped abruptly and starred at Cole, who quite suddenly broke into tears and hugged him.  
  
Cole: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't leave me!  
  
Leo was now officially freaked out.  
  
Leo: Cole what the hell is going on? Why are you wearing that gown? And what was up with that break down? You better tell me right now!  
  
Cole rubbed his head up against Leo's chest  
  
Cole: mmmm. you know I love it when you're forceful.  
  
Leo pushed him away to look him in the eyes  
  
Leo: we can do that later, right now I want to know what's going on!  
  
Cole looked down  
  
Cole: I went to the doctors office and I saw him about my throwing up  
  
Leo: so? Did he figure out what's wrong with you?  
  
Cole: well, yeah  
  
Leo: oh my god. is something wrong?  
  
Cole: yes, well no uh... its hard to explain  
  
Leo: oh my god you're going to die  
  
Cole: no, its not that  
  
Leo: Well then tell me!  
  
Phoebe suddenly burst into the room  
  
Phoebe: Guys! Guess what?! I'm going to have a baby!  
  
Leo: hold on Phoebe, Cole was about to tell me something  
  
Cole (imitating Phoebe): Guess what?! I'm going to have a baby!  
  
Leo: Cole get serious  
  
Cole: ok, Leo I'm pregnant  
  
Those words were said with such intensity that Leo couldn't help but believe him. He passed out.  
  
Phoebe: okay, well I'll come back later  
  
As she left Cole went to get a rag. As he put it on Leo's head Cole picked him up and put him on the couch. Leo woke up in a few seconds. He looked up to see Cole's face full of worry, disappointment, and love.  
  
Leo: pregnant?  
  
Cole: yeah, I was having morning sickness and mood swings  
  
Leo: oh my god your not kidding  
  
Cole: please don't look at this as a bad thing. The first baby ever born to a demon and an angel  
  
Leo: fallen angel  
  
Cole: you weren't at the time of conception  
  
Leo blushed as he thought about the first time they had sex. It had been over a month ago, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday. He had gotten news of his banishment the day after.  
  
Leo: do you think they had reasons for not wanted a half angel half demon child?  
  
Cole: what could they possibly be?  
  
Leo: I don't know but ill bet you its why I was banished  
  
Cole: oh my god, Leo if this was my fault I'm so sorry  
  
Leo: it's ok  
  
Leo suddenly decided it was a good thing  
  
Leo: were going to have a baby!  
  
Cole: that's the spirit!  
  
Leo sat up and Cole joined him on the couch. Cole wrapped his arms soothingly around Leo when a thought hit him, and hard.  
  
Cole: Leo- uh, where- where does the baby come out at?  
  
Leo: I-I don't know  
  
Cole shuddered as he though of the possibilities, Leo started laughing at him  
  
Leo: you don't have to worry about it for the next nine months!  
  
Cole: eight  
  
Leo: you're so negative  
  
Cole: your too positive, you don't even have to worry about it  
  
Leo: yeah I know!  
  
He smiled real wide and Cole punched him in the nose, which started to bleed.  
  
Julian: ok, who's the idiot who decided Cole should be carrying Leo's child???  
  
:::BIG man at bar stands up:::  
  
Man: that would be me  
  
Julian: O_O it was such a great idea.  
  
:::big man rips off costume to reveal Silver!:::  
  
Silver: he he he! You were so scared!!!  
  
Julian: I WAS NOT!  
  
Silver: enough of my game, Yay! Im actually getting some good reviews! And their all from people with taste :::cough::: not kimmy :::cough::: I want more though! I CRAAAAVE THEM! And Rachael you don't count!  
  
Julian: Who's Rachael? My next replacement?!  
  
Silver: if you don't shut up, she just might be!  
  
Julian: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! But seriously, who is this, "rachael"?  
  
Silver: some person I know  
  
Julian: :::gasps::: a friend? You mean, you actually have a life out side of this website?  
  
Silver: no, I really don't have a life, I live here, in this website. 


	11. Lying to love

Julian: Silver decided she was too busy with humiliating some jackass boy to write this chapter, so here I am! I've heard there are some of her friends who like my writing, so I'm dedicating this chapter to the weird girl (Silver won't give her friends names, I don't think some of them are real. Like the girl who is only hyper if you wake her up right before she falls asleep) who likes my writing! But here's a switch for you, I'm going to try like hell not to put in sex! But usually it ends up happening anyways.like most of my dates. HA! (Jeremy!)  
  
//recap//  
  
He smiled real wide and Cole punched him in the nose, which started to bleed.  
  
//end recap//  
  
~*TWO MONTHS LATER*~  
  
Cole's belly wasn't very big yet; he was only three months pregnant after all. But something kept nagging at him in the back of his mind. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. He wondered if Leo had felt it too. He decided not to ask him, because he was now a normal human. He couldn't help but think about when Leo had almost chosen the life of a white lighter over him. Leo had been fired and gotten a new job at least five times in the last two months. Finally he had gotten a job that suited him, a police officer. Cole and him managed very well, but the look on Cole's boss' face when he asked for maternity leave was priceless! Cole decided to talk to Leo when he got home. He needed to know what he loved more, being a white lighter or him. Cole sat at the kitchen table waiting for Leo to arrive home. He should have been home an hour ago, but he wasn't and he didn't even call. Cole was becoming furious. Leo got home over two hours late, Cole was still sitting at the table waiting for him.  
  
Cole: Nice of you to come home  
  
Leo: Cole? What are you doing here in the dark?  
  
Cole: Waiting for your ass to get home  
  
Leo smiled seductively  
  
Leo: Oh? Did you miss my ass?  
  
Cole: Among other things  
  
Leo walked across the room and sat down right in his lap. He leaned in and kissed him. Cole felt Leo lick at his lips; he parted them so Leo could slide his tongue in. They fought for superiority for a few moments then broke the kiss. Leo stood up and pulled Cole from his chair and into their bedroom. Cole laid down on the bed, still loving when Leo acted dominant. Leo got on top of him and ripped at his shirt, which came off easily. Leo rubbed his hands all over Cole's chest before pulling off his belt and pants. He lifted himself back up to Cole's face and kissed him again. He let his tongue slide down all the way down. Cole drew a sharp breath when Leo kissed the tip of his member, then licked all the way around it.  
  
Cole: Ahhh. shit Leo. Don- don't.  
  
Leo pulled away and looked at him  
  
Leo: what?  
  
Cole: Don't, I don't want to be fucked right now  
  
Leo looked disappointed  
  
Leo: oh come on Cole, I want to be inside of you  
  
Cole smacked him.  
  
Cole: You will respect my wishes! I said NOT NOW!  
  
Leo just looked at him for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Suddenly Cole remembered he was mad at Leo. He stood up and got dressed, then walked into the kitchen and leaned against a wall.  
  
Cole: Would you rather be a white lighter than be here with me?  
  
Leo dropped the glass of milk he was drinking, making it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor.  
  
Cole: I guess I have my answer  
  
He turned around and began to walk away, then stopped  
  
Cole: leave now, I'll have someone send over your things.  
  
Then he walked into the bedroom, where he fell face down onto the bed and started crying hysterically. Leo appeared in the door way.  
  
Leo: Cole. please. I-I do love you  
  
Cole responded by throwing a large pillow at his head, which hit him right in the face.  
  
Leo: Please Cole, you know I love you! I wouldn't of left Piper if I didn't  
  
Cole: The question was, did you want to be with me more, or be a white lighter. Not Do you love me.  
  
Leo looked down at the floor, a tear fell down his cheek, tracing lines of pain and angst on his pale face. He turned and silently began to walk away, then stopped and turned back to Cole.  
  
Leo: I've lived as a white lighter, and now I've lived as a human. My wings were clipped when I impregnated you with our child, but I didn't know they would be.  
  
Cole buried his face in a pillow, desperately trying not to hear the voice of his beloved, breaking his heart.  
  
Leo: And now that I know the consequence I want to say  
  
He paused, Cole looked up from his pillow  
  
Leo: That I would do it again, if it would prove how much I loved you  
  
Cole jumped up and pulled Leo into a kiss. Leo felt guilty, he had just lied for the first time ever to Cole. But he couldn't bear to see his precious demon hurt, so he lied. He knew that if the opportunity presented itself he would go back to being a white lighter, even if it meant losing Cole. At least, that's what he thought.  
  
Julian: Damn I'm a good writer. See? No sex! I'm so proud of myself!  
  
Silver: :::applauds:::  
  
Julian: when did you get here?  
  
Silver: after I got out of Saturday School. Here is a lil side note for all of you. If you use a diary of a gay guy, and put one of your friend's name on it you WILL get into trouble  
  
Julian: IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH MY DIARY?!  
  
Silver: yes it was ;-D  
  
Julian: that's sick, twisted and yet. oddly genius  
  
Silver: :::bows::: thank you 


	12. The baby named Wyatt

Silver: Hello my adoring public!  
  
Julian: :::snickers:::  
  
Silver: hmph! Anyway I feel a teensy bit bad for my poor friend, whose life I ruined a few weeks ago  
  
Julian: Your just upset cause you got caught, you don't give a damn about Kyle  
  
Silver: Nope not really, You know me far too well  
  
Julian: :-D I want to meet Kyle, he sounds... interesting ;-P  
  
Silver: That was highly uncalled for  
  
Julian: ;-)  
  
Silver: :::backs away:::  
  
Julian: Hey Faith! :::looks at Silver::: NOT YOU! Anyway, the point is I don't have a name, I got kicked off this site for...graphic writing... yeah lets call it that. I should have been allowed back on but the people at fanfiction.net disagree with me, jackasses. Anyway I knew you were real, I just didn't know your names. Oh hey every one here check out our other fanfic, It's Harry potter and Rachel and Amy are in it! (P.S. again to Faith, HELL YEAH I'M WRITING SOME OF THOSE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!)  
  
//recap//  
  
He knew that if the opportunity presented itself he would go back to being a white lighter, even if it meant losing Cole. At least, that's what he thought.  
  
//end recap//  
  
(A/N: Sorry I keep doing these time skips, but it keeps me typing faster)  
  
~* 5 ½ months later*~  
  
Cole was now 8 ½ months pregnant. The doctor (Dr. Klott) was expecting Cole to go into Labor at anytime. They still weren't sure where the baby would come out at but Dr. Klott, who was also a man, had decided that the best thing to do would be a C-section, but only once he was in labor. They had decided to name the baby Wyatt after they found out it would be a boy. In any case on this day, which is where this chapter starts, Cole was at home on his bed. He had been laying there for count less hours staring blankly at his wall, which he now found rather amusing. It was nothing special, just a blank white wall, but for some reason he started cracking up every time he seen it. So he rolled over and closed his eyes. Still, the thought of the wall kept him amused. Leo was at work, as usual. Cole sat up for the first time that day; it was 2:00pm and he had been bed ridden all day. He got up and lightly walked into the living room. Suddenly he felt a jolt of searing pain up and down his body. The next thing he knew, he was lying down on a large stone slab. He gazed around the room, hoping against hope that he was not being attacked. But he was and he knew it. The demon that had threatened to keep Leo and Cole away from each other walked up next to him, he sat up. She took one finger and slid it from his temple to his chin.  
  
Demon: Pregnant are we?  
  
Cole: Yes  
  
Cole was very alert and angry now, he wanted to call for Leo but he knew that wouldn't work anymore. He pushed her hand away from his chin.  
  
Cole: what do you want?  
  
She took a step back and looked hurt.  
  
Demon: I warned you to stay away from Leo, now I'm going to make both of you pay!  
  
She placed her hand over Cole's swollen abdomen; he let out a short gasp as their skin made contact. He felt a thousand bolts of searing, white hot lighting flash through him, hurting only his child. He tried to move her arms, but he was frozen to the spot. He called out  
  
Cole: N-no...  
  
He was not very strong, but the thought of losing Wyatt terrified him. He didn't know what to do. He called to Leo in his head.  
  
Cole (thinking): Leo! Please Leo! Wyatt is in danger! Please! Help me!  
  
No one heard him. A crowd of curious demons gathered around, some Cole could recognize.  
  
Cole: H-help me!  
  
He pleaded with them, no one was willing to help him, he was so weak now they had nothing to gain by helping him. After only a few seconds there were hundreds of demons everywhere all chanting and cheering for the mysterious demon lady. Cole broke one arm free of her spell and tried to stop her, but he was still paralyzed with pain. Instead he called out the only thing he could muster, what he figured were his dying words:  
  
Cole: Wyatt! I'm sorry!  
  
The pain stopped all of a sudden. The demon backed away in shear horror as she looked from his belly to her hand then back again. The demons all around had quieted too. They were whispering to each other, Cole could only hear bits and pieces of it.  
  
'Wyatt did he say? The Wyatt?'  
  
Cole assumed they were talking about Leo, until he heard:  
  
'The one meant to be with Wawa?'  
  
Cole knew that Phoebe's baby, who was born only a week ago, had been named Wawa. After decided Leo was not meant to be with the month old infant, he started to wonder about everything else.  
  
Demon: Your child's name is Wyatt?  
  
Cole: Yes  
  
Cole was still in pain and fearing for his unborn child's safety, the Demon made and ugly face. Conceived from both terror and anger  
  
Demon: Then I have no choice but to let it live  
  
Cole took a deep breath  
  
Cole: How do you know you haven't already killed him?!  
  
He felt tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his precious child being dead.  
  
Demon: I haven't, but before I let you go you have to promise me something  
  
Cole nodded his head, he really just wanted to go back home.  
  
Demon: You child has to marry a ningen* woman  
  
Cole looked at her and nodded again. Wawa, Phoebe's baby, was a boy but he was sure they weren't going to fall in love. At least not if they ever met.  
  
The demon raised her hand high in the air and Cole was suddenly at home on his couch. Leo was home already; Cole could hear him in the bedroom  
  
Cole: Leo? I'm-I'm home!  
  
Leo: Cole? You, uh, aren't, uh, DON'T COME IN!  
  
Cole: Don't be ridiculous; I've seen everything you can do that might cause embarrassment!  
  
Cole stood up and walked into the bedroom  
  
Cole: Except that  
  
Silver: Heh... I wasn't really sure on how to end it so I decided to let the people vote!  
  
Julian: Yeah! Let my people vote!  
  
Silver: Review me, or E-mail me with the subject as vote. On the topic of Leo, is he:  
  
A-Having sex with reincarnated Piper *cough* this one will be graphic *cough*  
  
Julian: I get to write that one  
  
Or  
  
B-Naked with reincarnated Piper trying to cut him up into little tiny bits.  
  
Silver: My writing goes into this one ;-)  
  
Silver and Julian: YOU CHOOSE! :-D  
  
*Ningen- a human or mortal. 


End file.
